Trabajo de medio tiempo
by Yoshiki-kun
Summary: Naruto entra a trabajar a Ichiraku, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Sasuke también trabaja ahí. Sentimientos confusos. Una historia de amor a punto de comenzar. SasuxNaru . Shonen ai. Capítulo 2: Ramen de Camarón .
1. Buscando trabajo

**_Sé que debería abandonar esto...porque siendo sinceros mis fics apestan y ustedes lo saben bien...nadie le hace caso al de Kimi to Boku... y lo comprendo muy bien, no se me da esto de escribir, no sé porqué lo hago ú.u en fin, dependiendo del "éxito" que tenga este decidiré si lo continúo o no, se me ocurrió mientras iba en el camión xD? y eso...espero que les guste...aunque lo dudo...-w-_**

**_Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y todo eso D:_**

**_...y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía TT-TTUUuu_**

* * *

.:**Trabajo de medio tiempo**:. 

Abrió le puerta de su departamento, frotándose los ojos con pereza, la noche no había sido nada confortante y no se quitaba la persión de encima después de lo ocurrido hacía un par de días. Sintió algo bajo sus pies, bajó su mirada y vio bajo él un sobre blanco...no...no podía ser...si eran facturas, cómo las pagaría?

-¿**Qué...es...?-**su adormilada voz resonó en el vacío pasillo, se inclinó y tomó entre sus manos aquel sobre que yacía con los datos hacia abajo, la fue girando lentamente mientras sus ojos tomaban una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, pues sus miedos no eran sólo eso, eran un realidad, el recibo de la luz acababa de llegar. El monto a pagar era elevadísismo, puesto que la última semana había estado casi todo el día con Kiba jugando con su nueva consola de videojuegos, y como al Inuzuka lo regañaban por jugar tanto tiempo, se fugaba a la casa de Naruto a terminar el juego...por lo tanto, lo que tenía que pagar era 6 veces mayor a lo normal, en cuando leyó el total al a pagar se le quitó el sueño, el hambre...todo...¿cómo pagaría eso? Sus últimos ahorros los había gastado en llamadas a su amigo Gaara que se había mudado a otra ciudad.

**-¿qué haré ttebayo...?-**su mundo se fue abajó al ver aquella incalculable cantidad...había sido despedido días antes sólo por haber tomado un poco de ramen de la casa de la señora donde trabajaba haciendo limpieza. Eso sí que era ser egoísta**.-maldición...tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo**...-se volvió a su cuarto, se sentó con pereza en la cama y con una de sus manos frotó sus ojos nuevamente, podría tratarse de un sueño, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Era bueno haciendo limpieza [aunque pareciera que en su casa no aplicaba esto y según él, no se le daba otro trabajo...no era divertido ser la "chacha" de una señorona gorda que se la pasaba acariciando a su gato al grado de dejarlo casi pelón, sin embargo la paga era buena y le alcanzaba para vivir comodamente. La misma pregunta atacaba una y otra vez su mente...¿de qué trabajaría ahora? sería mejor buscar trabajo lo más pronto posible, le cortarían la luz dentro de 7 días y se acercaba el momento de pagar la renta. Se levantó con la misma pereza con la que se sentó, decidió tomar una ducha y más tarde desayunar...esa misma tarde saldría a buscar un empleo de medio tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era increíble, llevaba toda la tarde buscando y buscando pero simplemente era imposible, primero había ido donde Kiba y Shino trabajaban, una veterinaria por demás extraña, el dueño no era nada más y nada menos que el raro Shibi Aburame, padre de Shino, tenían montones de insectos y parecía más un museo para coleccionistas de bichitos que veterinaria, desafortunadamente ya no tenían más espacio para contratarlo, así que se fue sin trabajo de ahí, poco después fue a la lavandería donde trabajaba su compañera pelirrosa, en cuanto entro y pidió permiso para hablar con la dueña, Tsunade, esta le mandó una mirada furiosa por interrumpir su tiempo de descanso y una interesante plática con una de las clientas, por lo que prefirió darse media vuelta y desaparecer de ahí antes de que la chica lo noqueara con uno de sus fuertísimos golpes. Más tarde decidió probar suerte en la óptica de los Hyuuga (lo sé...eso es estúpido xD) pero no había puesto ni un pie dentro del local cuando Hinata se puso roja y se desmayó, provocando un disgusto por parte de Neji y de paso un buen regaño por parte de este, pidiéndole de forma nada amable que desapareciera de ahí. Caminó un poco más y entró al aburrido café que tenía Shikamaru, estaba lleno de ancianitos jugando Shôgi y su amigo caminando con pereza de un lado a otro llevando tazas de café y té, alzó una de sus manos a modo de saludo y siguió con su trabajo, el rubio preguntó si podría trabajar allí, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte del Nara diciéndole que los ancianos solían enloquecer cuando perdían en el Shôgi contra él, por lo que era poco recomendable que un chico tan hiperactivo estuviera ahí (por eso de que se ponían loquitos XD podría ser que Naru les hiciera daño en su afán por defenderse xD ok, otra cosa estúpida). Había descartado desde el principio la idea de trabajar en el gimnasio con Lee y sus trajes verdes, también la posibilidad de trabajar junto a Chouji por los ataques de hambre que le daban y que podían arrasar con toda la dulcería, trabajar junto a Sai también era mala idea, pues sabía lo pervertido que era y estar a solar con él en una "sex shop" le daba escalofríos. Pensó seriamente trabajar en la tienda de flores de Ino, pero se le hacía gay y Shikamaru le había comentado de lo problemática que era la chica, hacía berriche por nada y cosas por el estilo, así que eso le dejaba sin opciones, ya había acudido con TODOS y cada uno de sus compañeros...sólo faltaba uno, Sasuke Uchiha, pero que él supiera era un chico mimado que vivía entre lujos y por lo tanto no debía de tener que trabajar.

Caminó un poco por la acera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando un extraño todo naranja por toda la pequeña ciudad donde vivía el rubio, alzó un poco la mirada y como si un milagro hubiera ocurrido, estaba frente a él una tienda de ramen, el famoso Ichiraku solicitaba un trabajador!!Eso debía ser mucha de suerte para un chico como Naruto, así que sin perder más tiempo entró al establecimiento, ahí estaba el dueño y su hija con una enorme sonrisa por ver a uno de sus clientes tan frecuentes entrar, pero el rubio esta vez no pidió un tazón de ramen.

**-Leí que solicitaban personal...puedo trabajar aquí?!-**una hermosa expresión de felicidad adornó la carita del kitsune, con unos ojitos suplicantes logró que, sin siquera pensarlo, el mayor le diera el empleo inmediatamente.

-**Bueno...tu empleo comienza mañana por la mañana, pasa al fondo para que te expliquen mejor como funciona esto, por ahora tenemos que atender a unos cuantos clientes**-le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto para que fuera a la cocina, pero una de esas "palmaditas" fue demasiado fuerte y el chico terminó casi estampándose contra la puerta que daba a la cocina, para su suerte logró meter la manos y abrir de par en par la puerta, dio un pequeño tropezón y luego alzó su mirada, ahí estaba, frente a él el moreno más codiciado en su antigua escuela, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente quitando todo el sudor que había en su frente por todo el horrible calor que hacía en el lugar, este se volteó un poco hasta clavar sus negros ojos sobre los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto.

**-!!¿Sa...sasuke?!!Trabajas aquí teme**?-sus ojos recorrieron la perfecta figura del Uchiha, llevaba una camisa sin mangas, el típico delantal blanco que llevaban los cocineros, el casi rídiculo gorrito blanco que le daba un toque tierno y unos ajustados pantalones negros.

**-¿Dobe?¿Haz venido a asaltar el Ichiraku?-**una sonrisa prepotente se apoderó de los labios de Sasuke, quien se acercó "peligrosamente" al rubio que le miraba algo embobado.

-**Por...supuesto que no!!!No seas idiota Sasuke...he venido a buscar empleo, de hecho, ya me lo dieron, me dijeron que tú me explicarías mejor todo esto**...-se sonrojó notablemente por sentir al moreno tan cerca de él y tener que estar pidiéndole que le ayudara en sus comienzos como trabajador de Ichiraku.

-**De acuerdo...si tu lo dices...¿por dónde podemos empezar dobe?-**el Uchiha sacó un par de cazuelas y se acercó más al rubio, la espalda de este estaba recargada de la estufa, dándole a Sasuke la excelente oportunidad de estar más cerca de él con la excusa de "pondré a hervir un poco de agua" y así lo hizó, apegó su cuerpo al de Naruto, y con ambos brazos colocó las cazuelas en la estufa, casi abrazando al pobre chico que estaba sonrojado a más no poder, comenzó a jadear pausadamente, aquel contacto le estaba poniendo de nervios...

-**Sasuke...aléjate..-**cerró sus párpados con fuerza e intentó empujar al moreno lejos de él, pero parecía imposible, pues sin duda el mayor esa más fuerte que él.

**-¿por qué tengo que alejarme...?-**tomó entre una de sus manos la perilla de la estuda, girándola y prendiendo el aparato, sintió como el Uzumaki se retorcía bajo su cuerpo al percibir el calor producido por el fuego detrás suyo.

-**Teme...no...-**Sasuke se acercó más y más, hasta sentir la agitada respiración del menor cerca de sus labios...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_**...sé que es estúpido...sé que no tiene sentido, pero puede que a alguien le guste ;w;!!!Por cierto...tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, o tal vez ya tenga el siguiente cap. para el 14 D: es que..tengo problemas de inspiración ú.u una aclaración antes de irme, NO SÉ por qué siempre intento que Sasuke no le haga caso a Naruto al principio, de hecho, que ninguno de los 2 se quiera por decirlo así, pero según vaya avanzando la historia se sientan atraídos y todo eso o-o pero Sasuke siempre termina siendo un pervertido xD así que en la próxima cosa (entiéndase capítulo) pasarán cosas que...pues...vamos xD no tendrán más que "roces" con motivo de pelea y eso n.n peeeeero oOo claro, que si tiene éxito esta cosa prontito vendrá lo bueno xD creo o.o en fin, eso es todo y gracias a Sasori-kun por avisarme de ya sabes qué xD **_

**_Gracias por leer!!!nOn_**


	2. Ramen de Camarón

_**Yoshau!!(?) xD está bien, ya o.ó aquí vengo a actualizar este fic n.n está un poco más largo que el capítulo anterior, y quiero aclarar algo...o-o mi autoestima como autor quedó herida cuando leí que MUCHAS personas odian el estereotipo de Sasu perver-Naru uke en potencia, por lo que sentí que me la echaban a mí xD entonces decidí hacer fics con una trama más seria owo creo que el de Kimi to Boku quedará cancelado 8D realmente no me siento conforme con ese fic xD en fin, a lo que iba owo aquí aclaro el porqué Sasuke se le acercó demasiado a Naru...que no es que se trate de un chico perver...NO òOÓ el no sabe expresarse bien y le encanta molestar a su lindo rubio x3 y por eso...o-o pasó...lo que pasó...duh xD como sea...oxo como no me gusta mucho interrumpir la lectura poniendo FLASH BACK...lo puse en letra cursiva, así que espero que no se traben mucho ahí xD de ser así, por favor díganmelo y yo con gusto lo pondré de forma más entendible n.n mmm...el título es tonto, pero bueno owo ya entenderán por qué se llama así xD y...otra cosa, me gustaría que me ayudaran a saber que pasará después ;O; , eso sí..NADA de hetero por favor xD muchas gracias n.n y eso sería todo, de hecho...ya fue suficiente comentario de autor òAó así que me cayo y los dejo con el fic, Naruto pertenece a Sasuke y a Kishimoto xD y espero que les guste nOn**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

.:**Trabajo de medio tiempo**:.

-**Capítulo 2: Ramen de camarón-**

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de provocar un enfado gigante por parte del rubio, el dueño abrió la puerta...

-**Chicos; necesito 2 tazones de...-**el pobre señor al percatarse de la "agitada" situación, cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe y habló por detrás de esta, bastante nervioso y traumado por el comportamiento de sus 2 jóvenes empleados-**de...ramen...con camarón...**

Sasuke no hizo nada, sólo continúo "hirviendo" el agua, Naruto se quedó estático...¿Qué pensarían ahora de él? Sí, admitía que Sasuke era atractivo, pero no por eso le gustaba...bueno, tal vez un poquito...pero no para que le diera un beso...bueno, tal vez sí, pero no!!Hasta ese momento el único contacto que habían tenido con Sasuke había sido en la escuela, cuando tropezaban por los pasillos y se insultaban mutuamente...y eso era todo. Nunca se habían saludado, y mucho menos entablando una conversación descente, de hecho...si sabían de la existencia del otro era solamente porque iban en la misma clase, de vez en cuando en la clase de deportes tenían que estar en el mismo equipo y básicamente, la única comunicación que sostenían eran monosílabos, insultos, etc.

Sasuke nunca había sido del tipo sociable, de hecho...se podría decir que tampoco era pervertido, pero había algo en ese chico que le despertaba sentimientos "ocultos", tenía algo que le agradaba de manera extraña, sentía necesidad de estar cerca de él, aunque fuera sólo para molestarlo cruelmente y jugarle bromas bastante despiadadas. Sasuke era cruel.

**-En seguida señor**-Habló el Uchiha como si nada para después girarse hacia Naruto y señalarle un par de cuchillos y unas cestas con verduras, dándole a entender que las tenía que cortar mientras el continúaba hirviendo el agua.

-**Nee...Sasuke-teme...hacer ramen es fácil? es que yo sólo sé preparar el instantáneo...-**el rubio tomó un par de verduras y muy torpemente comenzó a cortarlas, haciendo que un pedazo de zanahoria, tonta e ilógicamente fuera a dar en la cabeza de Sasuke, que en ese momento se encontraba de cuclillas buscando un colador en la parte baja de la barra.

-**Eres demasiado torpe, sabes? **-El moreno se puso de pie y tomo uno de los cuchillos que había en la barra y le arrebató a Naruto la zanahoria que en ese momento intentaba cortar, y, de manera magistral y asombrosa, cortó aquella larga verdura en trozos perfectos que hasta el mejor cheff envidiaría...Naruto no sabía que Sasuke tuviera tan impresionantes habilidades en la cocina-y** no es muy fácil que digamos, tienes que hervir agua por 4 horas en una olla grande, tienes que hervir un poco de cerdo en salsa de sake, y de ahí saldrá un líquido, el cual ocuparemos después, de acuerdo?- **Sasuke ahora parecía otra persona, seguía siendo alguien muy serio, pero al menos articulaba más una palabra y no eran insultos crueles-

-**De acuerdo...-**Naruto observaba interesado todo lo que le explicaba Sasuke, y así estuvieron un par de minutos, mientras el moreno le explicaba cómo se hacía mientras que entre los 2 preparaban los tazones que les habían pedido, claro, de vez en cuando Naruto era reprendido por Sasuke...que si era demasiado torpe, que si parecía tener 2 manos izquierdas, que no sabía agarrar adecuadamente el cuchillo, etc, etc...sí, había sido un buen "maestro" pero seguía siendo un chico desesperante que se sentía superior a todos y los ofendía por no ser tan perfectos como él...desafortunadamente su forma de ver a Sasuke había cambiado nuevamente...por un momento pensó que probablemente era una persona amable que se cerraba al estar con los demás...pero sólo fue un pequeño instante en el que pudo conocer el lado "oculto" del Uchiha...después de todo...seguía siendo un insensible según él...y tendría que soportar a ese insensible hasta poder pagar sus deudas...

-**Y eso sería todo por hoy...algo se pudo grabar en tu cerebro de dobe?-**Sasuke terminó de secar un par de tazones y demás accesorios de cocina y se giró a ver a Naruto, que yacía completamente abatido y cansado con los codos y espalda apoyados sobre la barra, respirando pesadamente después de tanto trabajo, no sólo tenían que preparar el ramen, sino que también, al final del día, había que lavar todos los trastes, limpiar la barra, trapear y dejar todo impecable. Ya había pasado de media noche y el rubio sentía que no llegaría vivo a su casa, había sido un día bastante cansado y no era muy alentador tener que trabajar con ese teme día a día, soportando sus tonterías y malos tratos. Se preguntaba si algún día Sasuke cambiaría...y nuevamente esa voz ronca y enfadada le llamó.-**Te pregunté si acaso aprendiste algo el día de hoy, usuratonkachi...**

-**Claro que sí 'ttebayo!!Yo aprendo cualquier cosa por si no lo sabías, sobre todo si se trata de ramen!!**-Le miró con enfado y le dio la espalda...deseó golpearle la cabeza a Sasuke con una sartén.

Por un momento creyó que se armaría una batalla campal en la cocina, pues sin darse cuenta, ya tenía sartén en mano y Sasuke sostenía un enorme cucharón, claro, Naruto malinterpretó todo, pues el otro chico tan sólo la iba a colgar para evitar que alguna cucaracha o rata tuvieran contacto con "el arma fatal" que portaba Sasuke.

En ese momento entró nuevamente el dueño, viendo que las cosas entre sus empleados ya no había tensión, les dijo que se podían retirar y les agradeció su ayuda.

Naruto tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar; pero al dar un par de pasos sintió que alguien le seguía, él era un chico muy valiente, pero el andar caminando solo en la calle ya casi a la 1 de la madrugada no era algo que le tuviera muy tranquilo...y si lo asaltaban? o peor aún...qué tal si lo secuestraban?? El instinto le hizo voltearse...y cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con un distraido Sasuke, ¿acaso ese teme pretendía seguir molestándole?

**-Oe, baka...me estás siguiendo?-**Naruto se sintió ofendido, no iba a permitir que ese Uchiha le jugara bromas crueles.

-**Ahora resulta que no puedo tomar el mismo camino que tú a mi casa?-**el moreno se detuvo y le miró con superioridad...él era Uchiha después de todo y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana (n/a:nah xD qué ego OnO)

Naruto nuevamente quiso asesinarlo ahí mismo, sabía cómo hacerle enfadar, pero decidió que lo mejor ignorarlo, tal vez así se le bajaba un poco el ego. Sin embargo, después de un recorrido de aproximadamente 10 metros de silencio sepulcral y muchas molestias en el estómago a causa de los nervios, el rubio se detuvo y espero a que el moreno le alcanzara, al final la curiosidad le había ganado.

**-Nee, Sasuke-teme...por qué alguien como tú...teniéndolo todo, tiene que trabajar en un lugar como el Ichiraku?-**el rubio había quedado bastante intrigado al verlo trabajando ahí, siempre había pensado que un chico como él era los que se quedaban todas las tardes en deportivos compitiendo hasta con deportistas profesionales(n/a: se lo imaginaba jugando tenis todo guay xD) se lo imaginaba en todos lados, menos en el Ichiraku.

-**Itachi...-**Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza y su mirada denotaba odio, pero después de respirar profundamente pareció calmarse un poco, a Naruto le entró mucha más curiosidad al ver el comportamiento de su compañero.

-**Itachi?-**Naruto llevó una mano a su barbilla...jamás había escuchado ese nombre...¿sería alguien de la escuela?

-**Es mi hermano...gracias a él estoy trabajando ahora...le dijo a mis padres que yo no tenía nada qué hacer en la casa...por eso me mandó a trabajar, aunque sólo lo hizo para vengarse de mí por conocer su gran secreto.**

-**waaah!!Tienes un hermano? Geniaaaaal!!-**El rubio no se lo creía, por alguna extraña razón siempre había pensado que el moreno era así de "presumido" porque era hijo único.

-**No...no es genial, creo que es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en el mundo**-Sasuke metió sus manos entre las bolsas de su pantalón y alzó un poco el rostro, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el viento meciera lentamente su cabello, aquello era relajante y le ayudaba a olvidar un poco todas las persiones acumuladas en el día. Naruto se sonrojó un poco y giró su rostro violentamente...no debía pensar en esas cosas, él debía encontrar una novia muy linda...y...y...y mejor olvidaba todo eso...estaba bien así, solo...tan sólo con muchos grandes amigos en quienes confíar, siempre había pensado que el amor era muy complicado...y con todas las cosas que le contaba Shikamaru más miedo le daban esas cosas, además ya casi eran las 2...debían ser sólo delirios suyos.

**-Ya veo****...-**el rubio divisó su casa y se detuvo una vez más-**teme...aquí me quedo yo...gracias...por enseñarme a preparar ramen, aunque eso no te quita el que seas un baka!!-**Naruto le sonrió divertido y se marchó, levantando una mano en señal de despedida, el Uchiha sólo se limitó a observalo y asentir ligeramente, después continuó caminando...deseando no llegar a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

5 de la mañana...y Naruto no podía dormir, estaba cansadísimo, le pesaban los ojos, pero no podía dormir, ya había hecho de todo, incluso girado 360 grados en su cama buscando una posición cómoda, hecho bolita, boca abajo, de lado, sin almohadas...prácticamente había intentado acomodarse en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber.

-**Aaaah!!No puede ser!!Por qué a mí?-**Naruto se puso de pie, y permaneción estático un par de segundos...claro!!No había cenado...ese era el gran problema que ahora le aquejaba. Sólo eso. O...¿Realemente era sólo eso?-**debería comer sólo un poco...aunque sea un poco..-**caminó con lentitud y torpeza hasta la cocina, abrió la alacena y su sueño se disipó en un segundo: Sólo quedaba una caja de ramen. Y a las cinco de la mañana era imposible encontrar una tienda abierta, guardó la calma y soltó un suspiro con enfado...y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo: Sasuke Uchiha lo había estafado, según el dueño su trabajo comenzaba ese día, sin embargo Sasuke le había hecho trabajar pesadamente desde el día anterior, con el coraje que le dio hasta su hambre desapareció. Ese Uchiha era un aprovechado. Ya se vengaría...y le haría sufrir, le demostraría quién era realmente Uzumaki Naruto.

Y en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí estaba la casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke, al igual que Naruto no podía dormir, pero él no tenía hambre, muy pocas veces cenaba y si lo hacía era porque su madre lo obligaba, su vida no era la que todos pensaban, tenía una gran casa y aparentemente no les hacía falta nada, su familia parecía ser feliz, sólo que las cosas cambiaron cuando Itachi había decidido regresar a vivir a la casa de la familia después de casi 2 años de haber estado viviendo solo, su hermano mayor había estado en juntándose con unos tipos que realmente resultaban mala influencia, por lo que, quien anteriormente había sido un chico tranquilo y pacífico ahora era demasiado burlón y gustaba de hacerle pasar malos ratos a su hermanito, quien además pasaba por la adolescencia, y aunque sí apreciaba a su hermano también lo odiaba y la mayor parte del tiempo siempre era "opacado" por aquel chico de cabello largo y negro, y sumándole el mal carácter de Sasuke...todo aquello resultaba catastrófico, el Uchiha menor no era más que la sombra seria y prepotente de su hermano mayor, y eso era algo que le causaba demasiado coraje, ese favoritismo que sentía su padre por Itachi le había vuelto un poco más cerrado, además...cuando había regresado del duro trabajo, aún su familia estaba en la cocina, y antes de poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar oyó la voz de su padre...

_-__**Itachi..ya que quieres irte al extranjero tendremos que hacer muchos gastos...realmente no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero, así que..¿qué propones tú?**_

_-__**Mmm..podría buscar un trabajo...-**__Itachi revisó un par de papeles sobre las escuelas privadas a las que le gustaría asistir._

_-__**Pero hijo, eso es imposible, no te daría tiempo para reunir el dinero...probablemente podríamos pedirle a Sasuke que deje de estudiar por un tiempo...**_

Y esas simples palabras marcaron a Sasuke, ahora su padre prefería arruinarle el futuro a él para que Itachi siguiera teniendo un futuro por demás prometedor. Ese era el principal asunto que te quitaba el sueño. Su despertador sonó a la hora de siempre: 6:00 am. Se puso de pie, le ardían los ojos, los sentía pesados, soltó un largo bostezo y se preparó para salir de su casa, su madre ya estaba despierta, preparando el desayuno de la familia.

-**Buenos días, Sasuke-chan-** aquella mujer tan dulce le sonrío como sólo una madre amorosa sabe hacerlo, su cabello negro y largo caía sobre sus hombros elegantemente, su voz denotaba una ternura increíble, era casi contradictorio que su madre, siendo tan delicada y amable hubiera podido casarse con su padre, un hombre autoritario y duro.

-**Buenos días madre..-**le respondió lo más calmado que pudo, su madre era la única persona de la familia que le trataba bien.

-**No vas a desayunar**?-la mujer se acercó a él, y como si fuera un niño pequeño comenzó a arreglarle el cabello.

-**No tengo hambre...-**retrocedió un poco y se dirigió a la puerta-regreso en unas horas...-justo cuando se disponía a salir la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

-**Sasuke-chan...sobre lo que comentó tu padre ayer...-**estaba preocupada por su hijo, en serio estaba preocupada.

-**Déjame...-**era suficiente, ya no quería saber más de ese tema, le dolía mucho todo lo que estaba pasando, y para empeorar las cosas se sentía confundido y culpable, se sentía tonto por haber actuado de forma tan inmadura con Naruto, realmente no era que le importara el chico de ojos azules, pero había algo...algo que le hacía sentirse extraño al estar junto a él. No pudo evitar azotar la puerta de su casa y salir corriendo de ahí, pronto sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas, no estaba lloviendo ni nada parecido, se detuvo en seco y pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla, claro, estaba llorando. Lloraba por coraje al saber que su hermano prácticamente le estaba quitando todo, tristeza por que al parecer su familia era perfecta sin él...lloraba por tantas cosas que ya ni él entendía.

Bajó su rostro, escondiendo sus ojos detrás de su cabello, no quería que le vieran llorar, él sentía que era de persona débiles llorar. Continúo caminando, demasiado lento, como si no quisiera llegar a su destino. Pronto sintió a alguien acercarse rápidamente, pero para cuando alzó la vista era demasiado tarde, algo se impactó con fuerza con su frente y sintió que moriría ahí mismo por el dolor que sintió, segundos después del impacto y ahora un poco más cuerdo, intento incorporarse, ya que yacía recostado en el suelo.

-**Oye, tú, fíjate por donde cami...- **Su voz se cortó de la sorpresa, la persona que se había tropezado con él, era la persona con la que menos quería toparse después de su hermano, era nada más y nada menos que...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Supongo que adivinarán quién fue quien tropezó con Sasu xD ah!owo está dedicado a una persona especial para mí y...ehm...espero que les haya gustado y apreciaría mucho que me dejaran un comentario, aún así, muchas gracias por leer n.n_**

**_ Nos estamos leyendo nxn_**


End file.
